


SeongJoong

by honggjoongie



Series: I Love My Desire [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Porn With Plot, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honggjoongie/pseuds/honggjoongie
Summary: 5,000 words of Seonghwa and Hongjoong falling in love and having sex. Enjoy!
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: I Love My Desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897267
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	SeongJoong

Seonghwa jerks awake, disoriented as his sleep muddled brain tries to catch up with what’s happening. He’s sure his and Hongjoong’s classes don’t start until tomorrow, and his confusion only clears when he realizes he was woken up by Wooyoung’s alarm next door, piercing through the thin walls that separate their rooms. He’s about to turn over and sink back into the comfort of sleep when he notices the distinct lack of the warmth of his boyfriend next to him. 

He lifts his head, eyes squinting across the room where their shared desk sits. The tell-tale blue of Hongjoong’s laptop screen illuminates the room in a soft glow, outlining Hongjoong’s silhouette as he types earnestly at the keys. Headphones sit perched over his ears and he’s faintly humming along to the music he’s creating. Seonghwa can’t help but smile at how cute he is, although he’s no stranger to the worry that surfaces in him, concerned that Hongjoong is overworking himself yet again. 

Seonghwa slips out of the bed, shuffling the short distance to the desk, his t-shirt and boxers doing little to ward off the chill hanging in the air as Autumn threatens its imposition. He leans down, leaving a kiss on Hongjoong’s cheek. The younger jolts in surprise, turning to look at him before he displays a wide smile. Seonghwa will never get used to Hongjoong’s smile, as sure as the sky is blue. It still makes his heart flutter dangerously just as much as it did the first time, pure adoration for his boyfriend growing exponentially with every flash of perfect, white teeth. 

Seonghwa met Hongjoong three years ago, and he has Wooyoung to thank. Seonghwa has known Wooyoung since high school, the younger being one of the only friends he had throughout those years and the only one that’s stayed since. When Seonghwa was a Sophomore in college, and Wooyoung was joining him at the university, they decided to live together. They were beyond grateful when they were able to find their small but homey apartment right next to campus. 

They worked well together, Seonghwa thoroughly enjoyed the company of his friend, and they quickly fell into a comfortable rhythm with one another. It was just the two of them for a couple of months, neither of them spending a lot of time around anyone else. That was until Seonghwa had come home one day after his last class, dropping his bag by their door when he walked in.

“Hi Seonghwa!” Wooyoung greets from where he’s sitting at the counter. 

“Hey Woo, what’s-” His words die in his throat as he turns around to walk towards Wooyoung.

Sitting next to him, papers spread out in front of both of them, is a boy with bright red hair, his frame overwhelmingly small on their stool. 

“Oh! Seonghwa this is Hongjoong, we’re doing a project together.” 

The first time Hongjoong turns to him, smiling widely in greeting, and his chest tightens at the sight, heart jumping to his throat, he knows he’s fucked. 

He clears his throat, attempting to snap himself out of his thoughts as he walks to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water so he has something to do with his hands, untrusting of himself not to simply stand and stare at the pretty boy in front of him otherwise. 

Hongjoong had been around a lot after that, first for their project, and later to hang out with Wooyoung, the two easily becoming friends. Seonghwa would tag along with them often, chasing after Hongjoong like a puppy. Hongjoong’s talent for music and art, his brilliance and individuality, the way he’s effortlessly the most powerful person he’s ever met fit into a lithe 5’7 body; everything about him draws Seonghwa in, makes his pulse race and palms sweat. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong started spending time by themselves more and more, bypassing the friend of a friend phase and Seonghwa learning how not to embarrass himself every time he’s around the younger and his mouth forgets how to function. Seonghwa couldn’t get enough of the other; could listen to him talk about his passions forever, eyes sparkling, his laugh as beautiful to Seonghwa’s ears as the music Hongjoong makes. 

Nearing the one year mark since Wooyoung introduced the two of them, Seonghwa gains the bravery to confide in his friend about his raging crush on the red head.

“Yeah, I kinda know, hyung,” Wooyoung had said, “You talk about him all the time and look at him like he hung the stars in the sky.”

Seonghwa almost regrets talking to Wooyoung when, from that moment on, he never ceases to pester him about confessing to Hongjoong, insistent that it would end favorably. Seonghwa would alway shoot him down, cheeks on fire, denying his words and the idea that someone as incredible as Hongjoong would reciprocate his feelings. 

However, after a few hang outs that feel far too close to dates, Seonghwa catching Hongjoong’s eyes on him, small touches lingering a little too long, he dares to think that maybe he does feel the same. He hadn’t planned on telling him when he did, the two alone at Seonghwa’s apartment one night while Wooyoung was working on a project at the library until late at night. 

Seonghwa offered to make the other dinner, and was humming as he moved around the kitchen, expecting Hongjoong to arrive any minute. When Seonghwa heard the door open, Hongjoong long accustomed to letting himself in the apartment by now, he turned away from the stove to greet him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw him. He wondered if he’d ever stop being dazed by the younger. 

While Seonghwa’s undoubtedly attracted to Hongjoong in any and every capacity, he feels like the wind’s knocked out of him when presented with the smaller in front of him, swallowed by sweatpants and a sweatshirt, face bare and scrubbed of his usual makeup. Hongjoong’s smile when he sees him is too gentle, eyes too warm, and Seonghwa can only calm the tide of emotion that swells inside him by voicing the single thought running through his head; 

“You’re beautiful.” 

Hongjoong stares at him, eyes wide, pretty cheeks tinted pink. 

“I’m sorry, I, I didn’t mean to, I mean, shit-”

“Hwa.” Hongjoong cuts him off, assertive but tender, taking a step towards him. Seonghwa remains unmoving, terrified that he’s irreparably altered their friendship. 

“You really think so?” Seonghwa thinks he misheard Hongjoong when he speaks, his voice soft and unsure. 

Seonghwa hesitates, mind a warzone over whether he should tell him the truth, bare his feelings for Hongjoong or cover it up, laugh it off. He thinks back to their late nights studying, watching movies on their worn couch with Hongjoong’s head pillowed on his thigh, going out to eat with Wooyoung, their eyes connecting across the table, or meeting for coffee on campus between classes, sitting close and losing track of time in each other’s eyes. 

The way he feels simultaneously like he’s invincible and like he can’t get enough air in his lungs when he’s around the other. The intimate smiles and affectionate glances gifted to him by Hongjoong that he’d been oblivious to for so long hinting to a possibility that had previously only existed in Seonghwa’s dreams. 

He realizes that he’s taken too long to answer when Hongjoong’s face falls in front of him. 

He takes a deep breath and steps forward, their faces inches apart. He hurries to answer, refusing to let Hongjoong think he feels any less than the truth about him, determined to voice how incredibly remarkable he finds him, now that he finally has the chance and the courage. 

“Hongjoong, I’ve always thought you’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen, from the first time I met you.” He pauses, Hongjoong’s blush deepening. “And then I got to know you, and I saw how talented, hard working, and smart you are. How you’re not afraid to be yourself and you don’t take shit from anyone. I realized how happy I am when I’m with you, and I feel like the luckiest person in the world for getting to know you.” 

He stops, breathing heavily at the onslaught of emotion that came over him without any warning, pouring his heart out to the very boy that’s taken it hostage. 

“Seonghwa, I… I don’t even know what to say.” Hongjoong’s eyes are teary, and Seonghwa’s heart drops. 

“I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or make things weird between us. I’m happy just being friends, I swear-”

Seonghwa’s rambling is cut off again, this time by Hongjoong’s lips against his. 

Warmth bursts through him, Hongjoong’s lips softer than he could’ve imagined, and every touch feels heightened, Seonghwa’s skin on fire as Hongjoong’s hands cup his face. He grabs Hongjoong’s waist, impossibly small under his hands, and pulls him closer, their chests pressed together. Seonghwa has to push through the fog in his head created by Hongjoong deepening their kiss. Everything falls away but the feeling of Hongjoong’s lips on his, his body pressed against him.

Hongjoong pulls back, but doesn’t go far, his hands resting on Seonghwa’s neck. 

“God, I’ve wanted to do that forever.” Hongjoong breathes, grinning. Seonghwa can’t help but return his smile. 

“I’ve wanted you to do that forever.” 

“I guess we’re both kind of idiots, huh?” Hongjoong laughs, Seonghwa letting out a chuckle, nodding in agreement. 

Silence settles between them, Seonghwa tucking a stray piece of hair behind Hongjoong’s ear before trailing his hand down the side of his face, touch feather light. 

“So does this mean I can take you on a date?” Seonghwa teases. 

Hongjoong’s smile widens, nearly shifting into a smirk. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Seonghwa felt like he was on cloud nine every day after that, growing even closer to Hongjoong after they started dating. They didn’t hide their relationship from Wooyoung for very long, not able to keep their hands off of each other, although they didn’t have a reason not to trust their friend. Wooyoung was overjoyed for the couple, although Seonghwa never heard the end of the ‘I told you so’s’ from his roommate. 

They were together for a year before Seonghwa asked Hongjoong to move in with him, after getting the okay from Wooyoung, seeing as how he was there almost all of the time anyways, most of his belongings making their way over before it was official. Seonghwa only fell further in love with Hongjoong, going through school together, navigating through life with hands intertwined, growing inseparable. Seonghwa couldn’t imagine his life without Hongjoong in it.

After dating the love of his life for two years, Seonghwa still never fails to be fiercely captivated by him. 

So when Wooyoung’s alarm wakes him up, faced with evidence that said boyfriend stayed up all night working on one of his projects, Seonghwa can’t help but smile fondly, determined to make sure the younger gets taken care of.

“Did you sleep at all last night Joong?” He asks as Hongjoong lowers the headphones around his neck, unable to keep his tone from reprimanding. Hongjoong’s eyes are an angry red, bags dug into the skin under them already providing the answer to his question. 

“Uh, no..” Hongjoong looks away from him, keys clicking as he avoids his gaze. 

“Come on.” Seonghwa starts pulling him from the chair, placing his headphones on the desk. 

“But I just wanted to-”

“Nope, you look like you’re about to pass out any second. Come on, you’re going to sleep.” 

“Seongie, I’m so close to finishing this. I’ll go to bed right when I’m done with it, I promise.” 

Seonghwa sights, incapable of denying Hongjoong. “Fine, but I’m making you a cup of coffee first.” Hongjoong’s eyes are drooping as he speaks, solidifying his need for the caffeine, and Seonghwa pulls him out of their room and into the kitchen.

He’s working on Hongjoong’s coffee, the now blue haired lying on the counter, when Wooyoung walks in, bag in hand. 

“Long night?” He asks Hongjoong’s unmoving form.

“He never went to sleep.” Seonghwa crosses the kitchen to join them, eyes rolling and steaming cup in his hand. 

“What was it this time?” 

“I just wanted to finish one project.” Hongjoong reanimates, lifting his head and pulling the cup offered to him by Seonghwa closer. Seonghwa notices Wooyoung’s wince, seeing the older’s bloodshot eyes. 

“You gotta go easier on yourself, Joong.” Seonghwa sits on the other stool, pulling the blue haired boy closer with an arm around his waist. Hongjoong opts to ignore his comment, taking a sip of his coffee, but smiles nonetheless and leans against Seonghwa. 

“Hey, what have I told you guys about being cute in our shared spaces? I’m tired of third-wheeling all the time.” Wooyoung pouts. 

Seonghwa knows he’s only teasing them, although he can hear the hint of truth that seeps through his words, aware of how lonely his friend has been lately, even if he denies it. 

“Maybe you should get a boyfriend then Woo.” Hongjoong says, covering a yawn. 

“Cute face like yours, what’s the problem?” Seonghwa reaches over to pinch Wooyoung’s cheek, the younger brushing him off with a huff. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m gonna go now.” Wooyoung makes towards the front door, cutting off the conversation. “Bye lovebirds!” He throws over his shoulder towards Seonghwa and Hongjoong. They yell their mixed replies as he walks out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. 

After Wooyoung leaves, Hongjoong drinks the rest of his coffee and retreats to their room to finish his project while Seonghwa makes them a small breakfast. When Hongjoong is finally done with his work, Seonghwa makes sure he eats before pulling him back to their room, drowsy and eyes struggling to stay open. 

He helps Hongjoong step out of his sweatpants, leaving him in only his boxers and drowning in one of Seonghwa’s shirts. Hongjoong crawls under their comforter and Seonghwa shuts off his laptop, darkness falling over the room, the only light filtering through their curtains from the early morning sky. He makes his way towards their door, only to be stopped by Hongjoong’s languid words.

“Will you lay with me for a while?” Seonghwa walks towards him instead. 

“Of course, baby.” He smiles fondly, slipping into the bed next to his boyfriend. 

His chest feels full to bursting at the sight of Hongjoong curled up next to him, eyes closed, mouth parted, seeming so small under the sea of blankets. Seonghwa pulls him closer and Hongjoong goes willingly, hands reaching out for him in return. Hongjoong wraps an arm around his waist, his leg thrown over Seonghwa’s, and nuzzles into his chest. Seonghwa leaves a kiss on the top of his head, squeezing where his arm is around his shoulders. Hongjoong’s warmth bleeds into him, his woody scent overwhelming Seonghwa’s senses. 

Hongjoong’s breathing evens out almost immediately, and while he’d woken up not long ago, Seonghwa’s lulled back into sleep, comfortable and content with the boy he loves in his arms. 

They wake up hours later, both well rested and hungry. Seonghwa manages to convince Hongjoong to forgo working for the rest of the day, already being ahead of where he needs to be, and they decide to watch a movie together while eating a light lunch, texting Wooyoung who’s eating lunch as well during his break from classes. When they’re done eating, Hongjoong wraps himself around Seonghwa again, neither of them caring about the limited space on the couch. Hongjoong tucks his face into Seonghwa’s neck, and Seonghwa smiles, holding tightly onto the smaller.

When the movie’s over, the credits rolling, Seonghwa finds the remote and clicks off the tv. He’s about to ask what Hongjoong wants to do for the remaining time before Wooyoung gets home when he feels soft lips ghost over his neck, making him stiffen. 

He waits, seeing if Hongjoong will simply go back to laying his head on him, but he feels his mouth on his neck again, more firm, hissing at the sting when Hongjoong nips at the skin. 

“Baby, what are you doing?” He asks, curious but not complaining. 

Instead of responding, Hongjoong swings his leg over Seonghwa’s lap, straddling him with dark eyes set on his. Any words Seonghwa was going to say die in his throat when Hongjoong surges forward and pulls Seonghwa closer with hands on his neck, capturing his lips with his own. He moans into Hongjoong’s mouth, his hands landing on the other’s waist. 

Seonghwa pulls him closer, needing anything and everything that he’ll give him. Spurred on, Hongjoong grinds his ass down on his dick, arousal blooming in Seonghwa from where Hongjoong’s small body is pressing against him, whining low in his throat from the pressure. 

While it’s nowhere near the first time, it still makes just as much excitement and pleasure shoot through Seonghwa when Hongjoong touches him like this; demanding and taking what he craves from him. 

Hongjoong pulls back, devilish smirk in place. “I want you to fuck me.”

Seonghwa whines at his words, heat sparking through him, his hands tightening on his hips. He stands, lifting Hongjoong who wraps his legs around him. Hongjoong’s lips are on his again as he walks towards their room, Seonghwa’s hands gripping his ass, managing to get through the door and to their bed. Muffled moans escape his lips as Hongjoong plunges his tongue into his mouth. 

Seonghwa lays Hongjoong down on the bed and gets lost in the feeling of worshipping him, lips covering every inch of his body as he pulls off his clothes. He’s breathless at the sight of Hongjoong, small body pliant underneath him, coming unraveled from Seonghwa's mouth on his skin. 

“You’re so beautiful, Joong.” He kisses his collarbone, heart full to bursting and heat steadily swirling in his gut. “So pretty.” 

Hongjoong smiles from the praise. Seonghwa gasps when he flips their positions, eyes on fire with impatience. Hongjoong all but rips his clothes off before crawling back up his body, leaving burning kisses until he’s seated on his hips, grinding against him again, making his head cloudy with need. 

“I bet I’ll look even prettier on your cock.”

Seonghwa nearly chokes, dick twitching, his composure shattered. 

“Now be a good boy and finger me, hm?” 

Seonghwa hurries to comply, hands scrambling to grab a condom and bottle of lube from their bedside table. He pops open the cap and drips the liquid over his fingers before he sits up, hands wrapping around Hongjoong. He looks into Hongjoong’s eyes, teasing over his rim. He crashes his lips against the younger’s as he pushes his finger into his hole, Hongjoong whining at the intrusion. 

He kisses Hongjoong until he’s reduced to a moaning mess in his lap, and he moves to lick down his chest, biting at the smooth skin as he stretches him, Hongjoong rocking back onto his fingers. When Seonghwa has four fingers buried in him, Hongjoong suddenly lifts his hips, Seonghwa’s fingers slipping out. He grabs the condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it onto Seonghwa’s cock. 

Seonghwa gasps at Hongjoong’s hand wrapped around him, stroking him to spread the lube he drizzles on it. He can only sit, helpless and desperate as Hongjoong lines up with his hole, head thrown back as he sits down on his dick until he’s fully seated on him. 

“Oh fuck!” Seonghwa cries, fingers digging into Hongjoong’s skin, his wet heat wrapped around him. 

Hongjoong circles his hips, leaning forward to dip his tongue in Seonghwa’s mouth, lips moving together messily, Seonghwa’s cock aching in his tight hole.

Hongjoong finally lifts himself with hands on Seonghwa’s shoulders before he drops down again, walls stroking him perfectly. Hongjoong finds a rhythm fucking himself on Seonghwa’s cock, small gasps leaving his lips with each movement. 

“God, you’re so deep Hwa.” Hongjoong kisses Seonghwa’s jaw, bites his ear lobe, sending shocks down his body. 

“Fuck me baby, split me open on your huge cock.”

Seonghwa growls, grabbing Hongjoong roughly and flipping them over again. Hongjoong doesn’t have time to recover from the sudden movement before Seonghwa is snapping his hips, pulling out and slamming into him endlessly. Hongjoong cries out, and Seonghwa feels flames lick up his body as his pleasure builds, fucking into his puffy hole.

He feels Hongjoong’s nails on his back as he kisses his neck, driven wild by Hongjoong meeting his thrusts, cock impossibly deep in his small body. 

“Love you so much Joong, fuck, you feel so good.” Seonghwa speeds up, thrusts growing erratic as his thoughts are consumed by his boyfriend’s face twisted in pleasure, driven to make him come on his cock.

“Love you too Hwa, so close, please, oh my god.” Hongjoong pants beneath him. 

Seonghwa reaches between them to wrap his hand around Hongjoong’s cock, encouraging him to fuck into his fist. Hongjoong whimpers as Seonghwa takes him apart, leaning down to kiss his chest, tongue circling his nipples. Seonghwa’s name falls from Hongjoong’s lips like a prayer, his pretty voice only adding to Seonghwa’s arousal, every part of him utterly consumed by the smaller. 

Hongjoong bites his lip, whining as he trembles, nearing his release. He cries out as he comes over Seonghwa’s fingers, tightening around him. Seonghwa lets out a moan, slamming into Hongjoong harshly before he follows him over the edge, vision dizzy and heat overtaking his every nerve.

He slumps over Hongjoong, both of them breathing heavily and coming down from their highs. Hongjoong smiles at him, making it that much harder for Seonghwa’s heart to return to its normal pace, and he can’t help but return it. Hongjoong’s eyes are filled with adoration that he’s sure his own reflect, pride swelling with the knowledge that the way his boyfriend looks right now is reserved only for him. 

“I love you.” Seonghwa whispers. 

“I love you too Hwa.” Hongjoong’s hand caresses his cheek. 

“Do you want to take a shower?” 

“I would love to.”

They stand under the warm water, hands wandering, caressing, although lacking the heat from before. They learn each other over and over again, every smooth plane and dip in strong muscles. When Seonghwa leans forward to kiss him, full lips meeting his, hands holding Hongjoong close to him, his heart flutters dangerously in his chest, and once again he’s sure it’ll never stop. 

Once they’re cleaned up, they head to their room, dressing comfortably. They hear the front door open, Wooyoung getting back from his classes, followed by the bathroom door closing. Seonghwa pulls Hongjoong towards their door, the younger grabbing his laptop on the way out, Seonghwa sending him a pointed look. 

“What? I just want to do one thing, that’s it.” Seonghwa can’t be mad at him, instead pressing a kiss to his cheek, making him giggle. 

They walk to the kitchen, Hongjoong settling on one of their stools, opening his laptop and getting to work. Seonghwa rummages through the cupboards, grabbing ingredients and deciding what to start making the trio for dinner. He’s adding chopped vegetables to a pan when he hears the bathroom door open again, Wooyoung’s footsteps growing closer. 

“Hey Woo, how was your first day?” He asks, back turned to him. 

“Uh, Wooyoung, what happened to you?” Surprised by Hongjoong’s unusual remark, Seonghwa turns to look at Wooyoung, features instantly questioning as he moves to stand next to Hongjoong. He takes in his messy hair, swollen lips, and neck that’s more purple than skin color.

“Did you sleep with someone?” His voice is cautious when he asks. As far as he and Hongjoong were aware, he hadn’t met anyone. He tries to ignore the hurt that curls through him at the thought of Wooyoung not feeling like he could tell them about whoever it is before.

“Um, well, yeah..” Wooyoung rubs his hand over his neck. 

“Who was it?” Hongjoong questions. “If you feel comfortable telling us.” He adds, making Wooyoung smile. 

“Was it Yeosang? I always thought you’d be cute together.” Seonghwa comments, straining to think of anyone he might’ve mentioned or showed attraction to.

“No, we’re just friends.” Wooyoung chuckles. “It was actually Choi San.” 

Seonghwa can only stare, Hongjoong doing the same. His mind is reeling; surprise, anger, protectiveness all overtaking the happiness he feels for his friend at the thought of him with the professor he’d had Sophomore year, although he keeps his expression neutral. 

“My UF 200 Professor.” Wooyoung clarifies casually. 

There’s another moment of silence before Seonghwa and Hongjoong can’t hold their tongues anymore, and both of them start listing questions at the same time, words running together. Seonghwa feels a mixture of utter shock, further confusion, delight, but he finally settles on worry.

“Wooyoung, can’t he get fired? And you could be expelled. We’re really happy for you, but we don’t want you to get hurt.” Hongjoong speaks softly. 

“Don’t worry hyung. He’s my soon to be ex - UF 200 Professor.” Wooyoung smiles, and Seonghwa sees the look in his eyes, sees that for Wooyoung, this was more than a quick fuck between him and his hot professor. He can only pray that Choi San feels the same. 

“Okay Woo, as long as you know what you’re doing.” Seonghwa’s tone is wary yet supportive. 

“I do.” Wooyoung pauses. “I really like him.” He adds quietly, confirming Seonghwa’s suspicions. Seonghwa smiles at him, sensing the sincerity in his words. He truly is happy for him, he deserves to be loved and cherished, to be taken care of. 

“Okay, but you have to tell me how the hell that ended up happening though.” Hongjoong teases, making them all laugh. Wooyoung recounts what had happened for them, leaving out the more than pg details, although the dark hickeys littering his neck tell more than enough of the story for him. 

“Wow.” Seonghwa says when he’s done, and then before he can stop himself, “Good job, Choi San is hot as fuck.” He remembers the professor vividly, unable to forget his face.

“Hey!” Hongjoong hits his arm playfully. 

“Not as hot as you, of course.” Seonghwa wraps an arm around him, nuzzling his nose into his hair. He’s teasing, but Hongjoong knows he means it. 

“Hey, we just talked about you guys being disgustingly cute this morning.” Wooyoung breaks them out of their moment. 

“Yeah, well now you’re not single anymore.” Hongjoong holds onto Seonghwa defensively.

“Touche.” Wooyoung stands. “It’s okay, I have a class to switch anyways. Let me know when food’s ready!” He calls as he walks into his room. 

“What did we do to raise such an ungrateful child?” Hongjoong replies by shaking his head in fake disappointment, and they hear Wooyoung’s door close behind him.

As Seonghwa goes back to cooking dinner, he talks with Hongjoong about the newly developed relationship. While they’re both still hesitant, they trust Wooyoung to be smart and his judge of character. Seonghwa had always thought that San was a nice guy and a good person, and he seemed close to them in age. 

“So you think Choi San’s hot, huh?” Hongjoong doesn’t look away from his laptop when he asks. 

“I mean yeah, have you seen him?” 

“Nope. But apparently Wooyoung agrees.” Hongjoong jokes. “But seriously, what did that guy do to him?” 

“No idea, but it looks hot. I kinda wish I would’ve done the same to you, marked up your pretty neck.” Seonghwa walks towards Hongjoong, finger running down his neck, not missing his shiver when he does. 

“Don’t get me worked up again, baby.” Hongjoong smirks, gently pushing Seonghwa back in the direction of the kitchen, making him laugh. 

The atmosphere is light as he finishes making their food, Wooyoung coming to join them when it’s done. Seonghwa’s not sure where his friend’s new relationship will go, but he knows that he’ll always have him and Hongjoong, the three of them having grown close over the years. 

Seonghwa thinks that he would do anything for Wooyoung, while they’re eating dinner, seeing the way he laughs at something Hongjoong said, head tilted back, wide smile on display. He deserves the world, and Choi San better give it to him.

Seonghwa loves the little family they’ve created, sitting in their small but homey apartment, content with the love of his life and his best friend by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to continue this story, but then I thought it would be cute and an opportunity to practice writing more smut, so why not? 
> 
> I'm happy with how this turned out, and I'm actually planning on writing more to add to it.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!


End file.
